


Our L Words - A Ficlet Collection

by Sandkopf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: A ficlet collection of Yuri!!! on Ice stories about love, life, luck, lust and all the other L words out there.Newest: (No) Words - Victuuri - How Victor learns to let his body speak for him.





	1. Knocking - Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as new stories will be uploaded.  
> Rating might change but never to E.  
> Suggestions are welcome.  
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri - G Rated - Set before Ep 7
> 
> Yuuri yearns Victor's closeness at night but can't decide whether to knock at his door or not.
> 
> Betad by wonderful Rynezion <3

Yuuri's hand was raised in the dark, knuckles facing the door in front of him. Only its vague outline was visible, moonlight and street lamps melting together in the window to cast a soft white light over the edges of his home. But Yuuri grew up in this house. He knew every odd angle, every cracking floor board, every silent door without needing to look out for them. Even his glasses stayed abandoned on his nightstand as he went on his nightly walks. However, tonight he hadn't had a long way to pass, his knowledge resting for another time to be used since his destination had been Victor's room, only a few steps away.

Slowly, he stretched his sore toes on the floor, the bruises reminding him of his daily training, daily exhaustion. It still seemed like a daydream sometimes, Victor Nikiforov being in Japan, coaching Yuuri, who had so often imagined how it would be like to talk to him, to discuss choreographies, to skate on the ice together. Nothing his young imagination had come up with could compare to the reality. And although he was spending most of his days with Victor, he was laying in his bed at night, craving to be near him still.

Victor has asked him many times to share a bed with him, to have a slumber party of sorts, so Yuuri guessed he would not decline his request to stay with him during the night now. Yet, his stomach felt empty and heavy at the same time. Earlier confirmation of being comfortable to spend the night together might have changed into rejection after being declined so often. Every breath was tightening his chest with uncertainty. It would be simple to find out the answer, to knock, to ask.

Yuuri lowered his hand. He didn't want to disturb Victor, yanking him from his dreams with a harsh knock. Instead, his hand found the handle to slide the door open. Only one foot crossed the line into the room and Yuuri already felt the change of atmosphere in his whole body. His muscles loosened, the tightness replaced with a tickle, a rush. Excitement pumped through his veins, accompanied with a hint of doubt, boiling in his body. The room was cool, fresh air of the night slipping? inside through a window cracked open. In front of him stood Victor's huge bed, surrounded by different lamps, strewn clothes, boxes still unpacked. Approaching the bed slowly, Yuuri heard the covers rustle, saw something move. Gleaming in the moonlight, a pair of dog eyes was inspecting him. Makkachin seemed to recognize Yuuri immediately, judging him as no danger as he quickly laid his head down again, getting comfortable on the pillow. Beside him, Victor was fast asleep. One of his arms was curled around the dog's body, his breathing calm and peaceful. It was too dark to make out his expression but Yuuri could not imagine it to be anything but beautiful. Suddenly, he noticed how at ease he felt, his heart came back to a steady rhythm, his limbs feeling tired but not overly excited anymore. Before he could change his mind, he paced over to the side, carefully pulling the blanket aside to sneak under them. It was soft and comfortable and welcoming. Victor had his back turned towards him and Yuuri couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to touch his bare shoulder blade. His skin was warm, the muscles a bit tight so Yuuri started caressing the spot. Just a few seconds later, Victor stirred, murmuring.

"Yuuri?" he mumbled, voice laden with sleep.

"Yes." Yuuri whispered, hand still again.

"Slumber party." Victor sighed happily, the soft smile that must be dancing on his lips audible in every syllable.

"Yes." Yuuri chuckled, moving closer to Victor. Hesitantly, his hand slid towards Victor's chest. But Victor quickly encircled the hand with his own, placing it over to rest on Makkachin's fur, pulling Yuuri even tighter around him.

Inhaling deeply, Yuuri pressed his hot face in the crook of Victor's neck. He wasn't denied. He was accepted. He was welcome.

Never would he have imagined to lay beside his idol, so closely, so intimate. But in the course of these months, Yuuri learned to let go of the fantasy he created of Victor, of the divinity never to be reached. It dissipated into his quirks, his faults, his twists. With every new minute spend together, Yuuri's image of Victor would change, would be washed over. Layer after layer came undone for him to see and understand what was beneath, what Victor actually was to him.

Victor was a human, a person, a friend.

Victor was love.


	2. (No) Words - Victuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri - G Rated - No Spoilers
> 
> How Victor learns to let his body speak for him.

Victor was often at a loss for words. It was difficult for him to voice his thoughts, his encouragements, his comfort towards others he deeply cared about.. And yet, he had never been seriously bothered by it, simply classifying handling emotional people in front of him as one of his weaknesses that made him a little less perfect than everybody thought he was. With Yuuri however, Victor hated this inability, hated how he made things worse by reacting insensitive. That’s why he had to learn, had to find a way to speak.

Sometimes he would notice Yuuri’s eyes go distant, focusing at something that was not for Victor’s eyes to see. He could not interpret the expression so Victor would keep a close eye on Yuuri, watching his body language, his expression. When his mouth would lift into a soft smile it would be mirrored on Victor’s face. His blood would excitedly rush through his body, spreading joy into every corner of his being just by seeing Yuuri happy. When Yuuri would catch Victor staring, his ears would turn a subtle shade of red. They would reach out to each other with their hands, fingers curling around each other, sharing the moment without sharing words. This was easy. This was instinct.

Other times, Victor would notice the firm set of Yuuri’s eyebrows, gaze cast down to his feet as if trying to curse them. Victor wouldn’t be able to grab his hands because they would be curled into fists, fingernails digging into the skin of his palm. Instead, Victor would try to steady Yuuri’s trembling shoulders, massaging them until Yuuri’s breath wouldn’t come out in frustrated huffs anymore, until he would feel Yuuri’s body relax beneath his fingers. Yuuri would find Victor’s hand on his shoulder, covering it, squeezing it silently.

And sometimes Victor would see a light quiver, easily missed, on Yuuri’s lips. Victor’s head would flood with a thousand different scenarios, what had happened, what would happen. Victor’s chest would tighten, his body freezing for a complete second. He would open his mouth reflexively but every syllable would die on his tongue fearing it would only do more damage. So he would open arms, pulling Yuuri into an embrace. Holding him close, sharing his warmth, he would kiss Yuuri’s hair and wait for him to find his presence of mind again.

There were many more situations, some he could predict, some would catch him by surprise, but he was trying, he was learning. Victor would never know what to say for now, he could only let his body speak for him.

Yuuri, on the other hand, would be the only one to find words.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr or twitter
> 
> lifeinyourhead.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/sandkopf


End file.
